1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter automatically controlling power supply for an air conditioning apparatus by a sensor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When various gases other than fresh air are produced and accumulated in a closed space, rapid ventilation is required for preservation of health and safety, or the origin of gas generation should be removed and combustion reaction must be stopped. The present invention encompasses an adapter-type power supply unit which automatically applies power to a ventilating device, an air exhauster, a breaker, a combustion control device, an air supply device, etc. just when a harmful gas is filled in a space to a given level. The present invention is an automatically controlled artificial intelligence (AI) power supply auxiliary device receiving an output from a sensor and turning on and off the ventilating device and breaker. The invention integrally consists of a power supply unit, a gas pollution detector and a driving output controller to maximize the performance connective features and efficiency. The inventive device of simple structure and small size contributes to energy saving and maintenance of pleasant environment, and prevents various accidents that may occur due to noxious gases. In addition, the present invention may decrease the production costs and is simply applicable to conventional equipment as well as to new ones.
The present invention concerns an applied power supply control device, and may be applied to various ventilating devices, air exhausters, breakers, combustion control devices, air supply devices, etc. Conventional ventilating devices and the like do not have manual ON/Off switches without power supply automatic controllers. Since such devices have been continuously driven for a long period of time even if ventilation is not necessary because there is no smell, they increase power consumption and energy spending due to the drop of indoor temperatures, and ventilation fans may be reduced in life and generate much noises. In addition, there are frequent occasions when the ventilating fans already installed are not used for the reason of power saving or prevention of noise, thereby causing large-scale accidents.
According to another conventional ventilating device using a sensor, the features of the sensor are not fully displayed, and the sensor, a controller and a driving unit are separated from each other to make it difficult to install and maintain the conventional one. Since the conventional ventilating device includes unnecessary functions (timer, delay, display, etc.) and lots of circuits, and is large in bulk and expensive, it is not being widely used.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an artificial intelligence power supply controlling adapter for rapidly applying power to an apparatus for making shift measures such as breakers, etc. when harmful gases are greatly generated to require ventilation or when gas leakage or incomplete combustion occurs when using a ventilating device, an exhausting device, various breakers, etc. The inventive artificial power supply controlling adapter includes a function of sensing an amount of harmful gas, a function of controlling turning on and off the power, and a function of applying the power, electrically and mechanically joined to each other and integrally formed on a single small board, thus controlling power input and output.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides an adapter automatically controlling a power supply for an air conditioning apparatus by a sensor and individually formed outside of a power supply unit and an air conditioning apparatus. The adapter includes a single or plural output terminals switching with an input power plug by a gas detecting control circuit installed in the adapter; a composite gas sensor operating the gas detecting control circuit; and a detection reference value preset volume controlling an operating range of this composite gas sensor. According to another aspect of the present invention, an adapter automatically controlling a power supply for an air conditioning apparatus by a sensor includes an input power plug; a plurality of output terminals; a circuit board having a gas detecting control circuit driving a relay; a composite gas sensor provided to the edge of the circuit board; air contact window holes each formed to a small size; a detecting reference value preset volume; and a buzzer and a light emitting diode. The input power plug applies a power to a detecting control board through an internal line, and the detecting control board is connected to the output terminal through the internal line.
According to another aspect of the present invention an adapter automatically controlling a power supply for an air conditioning apparatus by a sensor includes a detection reference value preset volume allowing a preset value of a harmful gas density to be controlled from the outside; and a plurality of output terminals receiving a power from a relay of a detecting control board for a single input power supply to permit a power application and information transfer to a ventilating fan, a breaker, and various control display devices.
The gas detecting control circuit includes a power supply circuit receiving an alternating current voltage through an internal line to drive a metal oxide semiconductor composite gas sensor, and supplying a heater voltage and a circuit voltage 10V as direct currents; a detecting circuit detecting a resistance variation of harmful gases with the size of voltages; an amplifying circuit controlling a weak detecting signal to a size required for driving a relay or a light emitting diode; a compensating circuit compensating a change in the resistance of the semiconductor gas sensor with an outer temperature; a switching control circuit turning on or off an output signal on the basis of a preset density; and an output circuit driving the light emitting diode, a buzzer, and the relay, and producing a power to a terminal through an internal line.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.